Generations in Darkness
by Nbsiren
Summary: Totally AU. The light bearer is sacred and brings the light of life to the planet. The unquenchable greed of those who wish to control the light bearer go after him without thinking of the consequences... {Mpreg}
1. Chapter 1

Title: Generations in Darkness  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Character deaths  
Summary: Totally AU. The light bearer is sacred and brings the light of life to the planet. The unquenchable greed of those who wish to control the light bearer go after him without thinking of the consequences...  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.

* * *

Wildly searching the now quiet battlefield, Akihito stumbles and works his way, checking those he comes across. He had left the small cave where his protectors had stashed him, before they left to draw off their pursuers. Hearing the sounds that had reached him, he had known they had chosen a spot to make their stand.

Coming across the body of one of his protectors, he holds back his voice, not wanting to alert any remnants left alive among their enemies. Reaching into the pouch at his waist, he withdraws a green gem and places it against his fallen protector's body. A small glow envelops the stone and soon fades. He places the stone back in his pouch and continues his search for his other protectors.

He finds the second body in the nearby forest. Bringing out an amethyst gem, he repeats the same thing he had done before.

Now searching for the last protector, he hides behind some rocks, waiting as enemy soldiers pass by on their way to the battlefield. Coming to a stream, he follows it a short distance, and finds the last on the ground, back propped up by a tree.

A cry escapes him when he takes in the wounds on the other. Scrambling across the tiny stream, he reaches his last protector. He sinks to the ground even as his hands reach towards the mortally wounded man. Tears blur his vision as the other takes one of his hands and holds it to him.

"A..Aki..hito...run."

Using his other hand, he cups Asami's face.

"Too late for that, enemy soldiers are already searching."

Taking a red gem from his pouch, he places it against Asami. After the glow fades he brings out the other two gems and holds all three close to him. A bright light surrounds him and he shuts out the shouts he hears from soldiers coming to investigate. Warmth fills him as he absorbs the gems. He smiles through his tears as he feels the threads weaving between him and his protectors.

Looking at his now deceased protector, he whispers, "We will meet again in another life. Our destinies are forever entwined."

He turns as he hears the soldiers approaching.

"Light bearer, you belong to the Kingdom, come along quietly."

"I don't belong to the Kingdom!" Closing his eyes, he gathers his strength for one last thing.

An intense light flares up, the soldiers scream and cover their eyes. When they could see again, the boy was gone, and the only thing left behind was a shining trail of light being scattered by the wind.

Moments later the sky grows dark as the light from the sun fades. The terrified soldiers run in fear as the curse from the death of the light bearer comes forth.

Generations will be cursed to live in darkness until the light bearer is reborn and comes of age.


	2. Light Bearer Reborn

Title: Light Bearer Reborn  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Character deaths, Mpreg  
Summary: Totally AU. The light bearer is sacred and brings the light of life to the planet. The unquenchable greed of those who wish to control the light bearer go after him without thinking of the consequences...  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.

* * *

Following a trail only they could see, they pause at the edge of the rocks that overlooked a tiny village on a remote mountain. Staying hidden, they circle the village until they spot the one they were looking for. A child racing around, smiling and giggling, the very image of the one they knew as the light bearer.

* * *

[years later]

"Asami! You're coming tonight right?"

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it." he motions to Kirishima and Suoh who nod.

Cheering, Akihito runs back home to finish his chores and to get ready for tonight.

Closing the door, Kirishima sighs, "Everything he knows is about to change."

"We move when everyone is asleep later. When morning comes, everyone will realize what has happened and there will be massive searches looking for him. His protection has been our duty since that day long ago."

They all remember that day, that small castle, waiting for the first birth of the next generation of the Light Bearers. Swearing their oaths over the newly born light bearer, his crest appearing on them as proof their oaths were true.

Each of them touch their crest, which had appeared along with their memories when they had come of age in this life. They had searched for each other to plan for when Akihito would be reborn.

Tonight, Akihito will come of age, soon after his memories of the past will return and in the morning the sun will once again shine on this world.

* * *

Riding through the mountain pass, Kirishima and Suoh flank Asami who holds a sleeping Akihito in front of him.

Leaving the mountain behind, they ride northeast, the direction that would lead them to another mountain. The mountain and land around which they had claimed and had transformed into a secret sanctuary.

They had spent time there during the years they were waiting for Akihito to be reborn. They had secretly carved a small path to the center of the mountain. Once inside, they had worked on carving out a living space into one inside wall. Suoh and Kirishima had even carved stairs leading to the top of the mountain.

Kirishima then spent some time digging a portion and changing the soil in order for a vegetable garden to one day be planted.

Suoh built a small two room house and picked a field where they would keep livestock when it was time.

They had found a small cave leading to a natural hot spring inside the mountain which meant they had to find a source of water for drinking.

Tapping the nearby river, they were able to divert water underground to come out in a fountain built near their living space.

Adjusting Akihito to a more comfortable position, Asami keeps his guard up as they move further away from the mountain where Akihito had been born and raised.

The sleeping powder would wear off in a couple hours and they wanted to gain more distance before then. Turning off the main road, they cut across empty plains heading for the distant mountain that would be their home.

* * *

Feeling Akihito shift, he knew the boy was waking up. When his eyes opened, sunlight broke over the horizon for the first time in three generations.

Looking at Asami, Akihito watches as sunlight bathes him in early morning light. "Asami?"

"Yes Akihito?"

What about...the villagers?"

"They'll be fine. Suoh used a sleeping powder which is wearing off about now. When soldiers do eventually show up, they'll be told about the three men that stole away a young man that had just come of age."

Looking past Asami to Suoh and Kirishima, he smiles, happy to see that all his protectors were ok.

Holding tight to Asami, "Can I sit up?"

Slowing down a bit, he helps Akihito sit up, holding him with his arms on the side while holding the reigns with his hands.

"Where are we heading?"

"Akuma Mountain to the northeast. We've carved out a sanctuary there."

Closing his eyes, the horses glow for a moment before the land around them starts to blur as their speed increases.

"Akihito..."

"Don't worry, it'll only last an hour."

When the speed wore off, they were two days away from the mountain instead of five.

Just after the sun set, they stop in the remains of a forest long dead. Setting up three small shelters, they eat quickly before settling down to get as much sleep as they could before moving again before sunrise.

Asami tucks a blanket around a sleeping Akihito, before placing a hand over his crest. Feeling his now awakened powers, he places a protection circle around their shelters before laying down to sleep next to Akihito.

* * *

Arriving at the base of Akuma Mountain, they dismount, Suoh and Kirishima taking the horses to their well disguised shelter. Asami leads Akihito to the hidden entrance into the mountain.

The inside was well lit, thanks to a mysterious plant around the bottom of the rock walls that thrived and gave off a bright glow in the darkness.

He watches Akihito as he brings him to the home they had carved out years ago.

"Wow! It must have taken a long time for just you three to do."

"Yes, but we knew it was necessary. Come, I'll get you settled before I go around to start things working."

"Let me go with you! I want to see everything!"

"The first thing will be to clean the fountain before I unblock the water to start filling it up." Asami leaves Akihito at the fountain while he takes a couple buckets outside to the river to fill.

Akihito takes one of the buckets when he comes back. Asami sighs, holding back a smile while rolling his eyes at Akihito's eagerness to help clean.

Once it was clean, Asami goes to what looks like a ship steering wheel and turns it a notch at a time with a pause between each turn. After several turns, water began to trickle through a small opening behind one of the stones that moved in the fountain.

When the water was a small steady flow, he stopped to turn another wheel, opening a path behind another stone for the water to exit.

"I'll come back and adjust the water flow to what it should be later on. For now we'll go get the things left at the entrance."

Dropping the last of the things they had brought with them from the entrance to their "home", Asami goes in the open front door. Going to an orb nearby, he places a hand on it causing it to light up and other orbs placed around the home to do the same.

Grabbing a couple of dusters, he hands one to Akihito and they begin cleaning.

* * *

Waking up, he stretches lazily before reaching a hand to a nearby orb to light it up. After getting dressed he grabs a small basin and goes to the fountain to fill it.

After washing his face and brushing his teeth, he gets a bucket, fills it and takes it back to the kitchen.

Almost done making breakfast, he smiles as Suoh comes in. He pours himself some coffee and sits at the table as Akihito places his plate down on the table.

After he leaves to switch livestock duty with Kirishima, Akihito covers Asami's plate before taking the stairs to the top of the mountain.

Asami finds him there, working in the garden, smiling as his hands worked in tending the growing vegetables, fruits and herbs.

"Suoh headed out to help Kirishima today for their livestock duty switch."

"It's a good thing they switch every two weeks, I'd go out of my mind if I was alone that long."

When Kirishima came back the next morning he tells them of the soldiers that had arrived at the closest town. "I heard one asking questions, they're here looking for him."

"Akihito, stay inside the mountain, until we're sure they're gone. Another reason this mountain was chosen is that it's a natural shield for your powers. They no doubt have an oracle's follower with them in order to sense your power. It's how the Kingdom was able to follow us before that battle in our previous life."

"Alright, I'm going to go to the hot spring for a bath."

He just settles down into the hot spring when Asami joins him. "Kirishima went to catch up on sleep."

Placing a hand on Asami's chest, Akihito leans against him, listening to his heartbeat. Feeling Akihito murmur something, "What did you say?"

"I'm happy."

"Happy?"

"Mmm...We're alive and living normal peaceful lives even though we're being hunted."

* * *

In the middle of the night, Akihito sits up in bed, wide awake. Scrambling out of bed, he races across the hall to Asami's room, crying, "He's hurt! Suoh's hurt!"

Holding Akihito, he whispers, "I know, I felt it too."

Looking up at Kirishima, he nods when the other indicates he'll go to see what has happened.

Touching the crest on his chest, he feels the connection between the four of them. Knowing Akihito felt it more strongly as he was the center of their connection.

Tucking Akihito into the bed next to him, he holds the worried young man, soothing him into a restless sleep.

When Kirishima quietly stands at his door, he sighs and nods when Akihito's eyes open, looking up at them.

"Soldiers were questioning everyone when the oracle's follower sensed Suoh's power. He was taken to where their base camp is set up."

"We have to get him out of there!"

"Akihito, no doubt they'll be waiting for a move like that from us. We'd get him out, but then they'd track us right back here to you."

"Please! Please! Get him out of there!"

"Akihito..."

"I'll go." They look up at Kirishima. "The oracle's follower didn't sense Suoh's power until he was nearby. Even though Suoh had been where we keep the livestock, he wasn't noticed until we went into town to scout the soldiers. We have to be close to the follower for them to sense us since our powers come from our connection. If I can take care of the follower, it'll increase our chances of getting away. We won't be able to come back right away, if we disappear too soon, they'll figure out Akihito is nearby. I'll go alone because if you come with me, Akihito is sure to sneak out to follow us."

Before leaving for the base camp, he moves the livestock closer, cleaning out the small house and supply shed.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Asami looks at Akihito snuggled close to him. Resting his cheek on the top of his head, Asami lays there until Akihito wakes up.

"Asami..." Burying his face into Asami's side, he tries to fall back asleep, only to feel Asami give a quick slap to his ass.

"What was that for!?"

"A morning greeting."

He watches as he crawls out of the bed to stalk to his own room.

_I know he misses Kirishima and Suoh, but I can't let him mope in bed everyday. It's been three months since they got away from the soldiers. They'll be back when they know for sure they won't be tracked back to us. Akihito knows this, he just can't help but worry about them._

Dressed, he goes to the kitchen and watches as Akihito makes breakfast.

_I had to move him to my bed because he kept trying to sneak out during the night._

A memory hits him of their previous life.

Him sleeping in bed and a young Akihito toddling into his room, trying to climb up his blanket while sniffling from a nightmare he had had. He'd let the young toddler stay with him, tucked protectively against him to chase away the bad dreams.

"You know they'll be back as soon as they can."

"I know, but I'm still worried."

When he puts down their plates, Asami pulls him close.

"See, I told you they'd be fine. Looks like something changed while we were gone."

Turning to the doorway, Akihito starts to cry in relief at the sight of Kirishima and Suoh.

* * *

They got worried when they discovered Akihito had a fever. It was unheard of for the light bearer to get sick.

Asami wiped him down and kept fresh cool cloths on his forehead. Kirishima made some broth to give him.

Later that day he began to have difficulty breathing. The next morning he wouldn't wake up.

They were frantic, trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

Three days later, Asami carries him to the top of the mountain, and watches as his body disappears, scattering into a trail of light.

Feeling his crest burn, he knew Akihito was gone.

Using the last of their power, they join him, their lights trailing after Akihito's.

* * *

[generations later]

As a protector it was easy to predict certain things, especially things you've been through twice before. Some things just never changed.

Like the day and time Akihito would be reborn. They figured out the year based on the same age difference he'd had in the previous two lives.

Determined never to lose him like they have, he sent Suoh to the ruins of his first birthplace to look for any clues he could find.

They wouldn't get their powers back until Akihito was reborn, so he sent Kirishima to the libraries of various kingdoms to see what he could learn about what they knew of the light bearer.

He built an empire. He would make sure his name and power would make their enemies pause before attacking.

Suoh came back carrying a well preserved bundle of books he had found in the ruins. They turned out to be diaries kept by previous light bearers.

They added even more to their knowledge when Kirishima came back.

Arranging to adopt a newborn was easy, bringing home Akihito when he was only days old.

Though when he got big enough to walk on his own, every night he would make his way into Asami's room to climb into his bed. They moved Akihito's bed next to his, but he ignored it completely.

They celebrated his coming of age privately. Welcoming him back when he awoke with his memories the following morning.

* * *

He allowed Akihito to go anywhere in his territory as long as Kirishima and Suoh went with him.

Akihito thrived, bursting with life and happiness in a way that had been missing in his previous lives.

Reading the diaries, they had discovered that the light bearer's spirit would be hurt if they were restrained for a prolonged period of time.

To protect him, they had caged him, restricting him to the mountain, unknowingly hurting his spirit.

They gave him as much freedom they were able to while protecting him from danger.

One night, he wakes up to Akihito tossing and turning on the other side of the bed. Waking him up, he sees a deep sadness in his eyes.

"Talk to me, what is the cause of that sadness."

Shaking his head, he tries to curl up and go back to sleep.

Pulling him close, "Akihito."

Sniffling, he mumbles, "I want a child..."

Stroking his hair, "Why do you want a child?"

"I dream of a child calling to me, yet no matter how long I chase the voice, I don't get any closer."

Remembering something from the diaries, he tilts Akihito's face to his, calming him with a kiss.

Moving to Asami's lap, he deepens the kiss, until needing to breathe their lips part.

* * *

[three months later]

Waiting for Kirishima to finish looking Akihito over, Asami gazes at him laying on the bed, trying to stifle his giggles when Kirishima's fingers tickle his side.

"He's fine...and so is the baby."

Their heads jerk to look at Kirishima in shock.

"Baby!? I'm having a baby!?" A look of wonder replaces the shock in his eyes, while one of his hands go to his belly.

Asami goes to the bed and reaches for Akihito's other hand. Kissing the top of his head, he smiles as he sees the tears of pure joy and happiness flow from his eyes.

The power that rose up at that moment caused a cleansing barrier of light to form around the city, making it impossible for anyone with intentions of harming another to enter the city.

* * *

[two generations later]

People in other kingdoms spoke of the Sion Empire with awe and jealousy.

The Sion Empire attained legendary status for the peace and wealth it's citizens have enjoyed for the last couple generations. There was a rumor that the fabled light bearer lived there and that was why the empire thrived above other kingdoms.

Hearing a giggle, Akihito opens his eyes to see a pair of eyes peaking at him from the side of the bed.

Smiling, he holds out his hands for the toddler to grasp. Pulling him up onto the bed causes him to shriek with laughter. Rubbing his cheek on the toddler's head releases more giggles.

Looking up to the door he sees his son, trying to catch his breath from chasing after the toddler. "I'm so sorry he disturbed your nap dad, I only took my eyes off him for a second."

"It's alright, it was almost time for me to get up for dinner anyway."

His son comes in to pick up the toddler so he could get out of bed. Shooing his son and grandson out the door, he changes and makes his way to the dining room.

Sitting next to Asami, Akihito smiles at his family gathered at the table. Three sons, their partners, one granddaughter, one grandson, Kirishima, and Suoh.

He places a hand on Asami's thigh, feeling blessed at having found love, a growing family, and peace for them all.

* * *

The mountain used for the movie Close Encounters of the Third Kind : Devil's Tower is the mountain I based Akuma Mountain after.


End file.
